


Just Another Day

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Clint has no desire to celebrate the new year.





	Just Another Day

Clint was on the couch eating popcorn and drinking beer, his eyes glued to the tv when Kate came in. “It’s almost midnight, Barton.”

Clint didn’t look away from the cartoons playing on the screen. “Okay, thanks for telling me?”

“Dude it’s almost the new year!” 

“And?” Clint took a swig of his beer and kept watching television.

“And you’re just sitting there watching crappy tv.” Kate moved to stand in front of the television and folded her arms across her chest.

Clint looked up. “First - Dog Cops is not crappy tv, it’s awesome tv. Second - I don’t care. I’m not really in the mood to celebrate what basically just amounts to a change of calendar. Big woop, been there, done that. Don’t need to do it again.”

“It’s more than a calendar change. It’s a new beginning - a fresh start - a blank slate - be more excited already.”

“Look, Katie, I get that this whole new year thing is a whole barrel full of cliches for you, but for me, it’s just another day. Now get out of the way and let me watch my program.”

“You are a sad, sad man Clint Barton.”

“And you are blocking my view, Kate Bishop. Don’t you have a party to go to or something? Anything?”

Kate didn’t have a party to go to this year. She was out of touch with most of her old friends these days and she didn’t really have anyplace to go. Was she getting old now too? Maybe she was turning into Clint. She shuddered at the thought and shook her head. “Move over,” she said and plopped herself down on the couch. 

Clint smiled and moved over a little. He had no desire to go out for the holiday, but he was happy to spend it at home with his best friend. Even if she was overenthusiastic about the holiday.

“You gonna share that popcorn Hawkeye?” Kate took the bowl from Clint before he could answer. Neither one of them noticed when midnight came and went.


End file.
